


January, 9th

by JosieCarioca



Series: The Toy Box [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca
Summary: Severus birthday...70 years apart.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus snape / Evelyn Black
Series: The Toy Box [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	January, 9th

January 9th, 1970

“You have to close your eyes.” Eileen smiled at him before her long fingers closed over his eyes. She guided him along until he was sitting on a chair, his feet dangling above the broken tiles of their tiny kitchen's floor. Severus knew what was coming. He had noticed she had been saving up flour, and sugar little by little everyday, and he saw the packet of powdered cocoa in the cabinet. They never had enough money for powdered cocoa, but he had noticed she had been staying awake later at nights, brewing more of those “home remedies” she sold around the neighborhood.That very morning when Severus came back from playing in the park by the church, he had smelled that familiar scent of something freshly baked and sweet. Still, he acted like he hadn´t noticed anything. He didn´t want to spoil the surprise. She was just so, so happy. He could see the anticipation all over her face.

“Surprise!”

Eileen removed her hands. A chocolate cake neatly place on the best serving tray they had in the house floated slowly until it landed ever so gently on the table in front of him. It was small, just enough for the two of them, but carefully decorated, with chocolate frosting swirls and “Happy Birthday” written in white frosting over the rich chocolate in her round, pretty handwritting and a single candle on top.

Severus knew there wouldn´t be gifts. His mother couldn´t afford any and his father wouldn´t have cared if he could afford it. Not being home today was probably as close to a gift as Tobias could give him, in fact. But that didn´t bother him, He didn´t need gifts. All he needed was this. Sitting by the kitchen table with his mum, as she cut him a piece of cake and covered him in hugs and kisses. That was all needed.

“Happy birthday, son.” Eileen said, with that sad smile of hers.

January 9th, 2040

“You have to close your eyes.” Eileen smiled at him before her tiny fingers closed over his eyes. The moment Severus stepped in the kitchen she asked him to sit then climbed on chair behind him to better reach so she could cover his eyes. Severus played along. He knew what was coming. He had noticed she had been a little too interested in helping around in the kitchen, asking neverending questions about baking and what kind of cakes he preferred. He noticed the cocoa powder and sprinkles hidden in the cupboard.That very morning when Severus came back from his morning walk by the lake, he had smelled that familiar scent of something freshly baked and sweet. Still, he acted like he hadn´t noticed anything. He didn´t want to spoil the surprise. She was just so, so happy. He could see the anticipation all over her face.

“Surprise!”

Eileen removed her hands. Paul and Marius carefully put a chocolate cake on the table in front of him, both as covered in flour and frosting as their sister. The cake was obviously too big and elaborate for the three of them to have made it without any help, and Severus could recognise Evelyn's recipe by scent alone, but the mishappen”Happy Birthday” in white frosting was clearly written by small unexperienced hands and the excessive assortment of decorations, sprinkles and sparkling candles was something only those three could have come up with.

Severus smiled. Evelyn's lavender perfume engulfed him as she leaned in to kiss his lips. Soren came in bearing gifts, late as usual with Eloise, Audrey and Aida rushing him along. They always got too many gifts, he didn´t need that many. All he needed was this. Sitting around the kitchen table with his family, Evelyn´s arms wrapped around his shoulders, as his children and grandchildren covered him in hugs and kisses. That was all needed.

“Happy birthday, grandpa.” Eileen said, with that bright smile of hers.


End file.
